A set of experiments is proposed on a theoretical account of speech production. The theory emphasizes the conceptual organization of utterances and relates this organization to the control and coordination of speech output in terms of a theoretical unit of processing, the syntagma. Experiments are designed that test the correlation between the unit of speech output and the conceptual organization of speech and employ a variety of techniques, including spontaneous discourse, reading prepared texts, answering questions, reactions to extraneous stimuli during speech production, and cued retrieval of words. The aim is to tap a range of speech naturalness and experimental control. The speech subjects produce will be analyzed for evidence of production units in terms of phonemic clauses, dysfluencies, and paralinguistic features. They will also be compared to reconstructions of the conceptual organization. Also, the theory is easily extended to incorporate contextual information, and experiments are designed to investigate predictions made here as well.